<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Contrast by Ribby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949177">Contrast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby'>Ribby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2004-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2004-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A study in light and dark</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>SB/VM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Contrast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://milochka.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://milochka.livejournal.com/">milochka</a>'s Anagram challenge.  My three words: black, rug, yet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Viggo!  Why haven't you gotten rid of that black rug yet?"</p>
<p>"Because," purrs Viggo, chin snugged over Sean's shoulder so he's as close as possible.</p>
<p>"Because?"</p>
<p>"Because I've spent too much time thinking about it--and you.  How you'd look lying on it, naked, your skin glowing, every muscle taut.  I'd taste every inch of you, lick up every drop of sweat.  The smooth arch of your lovely, long neck when you come, screaming, as I'm coming deep inside you.  And then the boneless, exhausted sprawl as you lie there sated."</p>
<p>Sean shivers, grins.  "Oh.  That's a *very* good reason."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>